This invention relates generally to systems in which a speech recognition device is utilized to receive spoken information from an incoming caller, process the information, and complete a predetermined task.
The use of automated speech recognition devices to process spoken information received over telephone lines is well known and is becoming increasingly popular. It should be clear that if such an automated speech recognition device is utilized, it is very important that the speaker communicates accurate information to the system, and does so with maximum machine assistance to the speaker. And, if the speech recognition device is unable to satisfactorily identify information presented by the caller, it is important that the caller be prompted as few times as possible to repeat the questionable information. At the same time, it is essential that accurate information be received and processed by the device.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an automatic speech recognition system for receiving and processing voice-communicated information from a human in an efficient and pleasing manner.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.